1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication device, and more particularly to a communication device with Stickup Structure, thereby shrinking the device size, improving the practicability and convenience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The market of electronic consumer products is widespread, continuously, various designs and multi-function devices can be chosen by the consumer for daily life. Due to the market trends, the performances and applications of the devices are developed and improved with rapid pace to fit the requirements. Therefore, the various communication devices come with the tide of fashion. Especially, the high-technology communication industries are progressive development with rapid pace. These popular communication devices include the cellular phones, the personal digital assistants (PDA) and the notebook.
In the markets of the electronics products, there are various types of the communication device, such as the cellular phones. For example, a bar cellular phone has a display unit and a plurality keys disposed on the same panel. However, in the bar cellular phone, the display unit size is always limited by the one of the key pad. When the dimension of the display unit is designed to occupy too much space within a limited area, there is no enough space for the key pad. On the converse, if the area of the key pad is larger than the one of the display unit, the display unit is too small to recognize. The clamshell cellular phone is the derivative of the bar cellular phones. The clamshell cellular phone has a display unit and a plurality of keys respectively disposed on different panels. Nevertheless, the size of the clamshell cellular phone is enlarged to receiving both panels, and may not be portable easily for the user. Therefore, the various slide cellular phones are developed to fit the different consumer's needs.
The conventional slide cellular phone provides larger display unit for users and the plurality of keys are received under the display unit. When the display unit disposed on the upper panel slides away from the lower panel, the keys disposed on the lower panel are exposed to allow the user to control the phone. The movement of the slide cellular phone is limited by the mechanical structure between the upper panel and the lower panel. No matter what kind of the above cellular phones is selected, the user usually holds and operates the cellular phones by one hand, or holds the cellular phones by one hand and operates by the other hand. Whatever, they are all very inconvenient and unpractical.
In view of the aforementioned, what is required is a brand new structure having sliding and stickup structure to overcome the above drawback, thereby satisfy the needs of the consumers with different ages and levels.